Of Vanbraces and Voices
by SadistiKitteh
Summary: NOT SLASH! Legolas contemplated in the desolace of his guest bedroom in Minas Tirith. Can Aragorn save Legolas from killing himself? Find out, read it!


**I do not own LOTR, Tolkien does, so there!**

Legolas Greenleaf had been a lonely child, despite what his father had thought of him. everyone hated him. But it wasn't his fault that he had talent with a bow _and_ swords. Since he was a child, all he wanted was a friend. That was when he first met Aragorn, but he was too scared, even then, to tell his new found friend what was behind his mask. He had accidently cut himself in practice one time, and found that the pain felt...good. His father asked if he wanted to have it bandaged, but he shook his head. He told his _Adar_ it would heal on its own, but really, he just wanted to let it bleed.

As he rode to Rivendell to attend Elrond's urgent meeting, he heard voices. one saying he was good and he shouldn't be hated for something so simple. The other retaliated, mocking him it seemed, saying he should just die right there, on the spot. He stopped his horse and climbed off, he needed some time to himself. He sat behind some bushes by the road. Slowly, he took off his vanbraces. Scars. Scars of the blood he shed so many years before, every drop pleasing his mind. He shuddered as his fingers gently ran over the reminders of his pain. He heard a shuffle in the trees and quickley put his vanbraces back on. Legolas raced to his horse and climbed back on it. He hoped no one had seen him, and the Mirkwood Prince rode off again.

Now he sat in his guest room in Minas Tirith, tears streaming as he looked at his destroyed wrists. What had he done? Why did he think he would get away with this? His friends Aragorn and Gimli had been suspicious about his behaviour lately. And when he thought it had been safe to show them...well, let's just say his answer was two horiffied faces and a very, very upset Elf. Legolas hated himself now more than ever, but he deserved it. Aragorn was more horiffied than Gimli was. He saw it in his eyes, he wanted to have it undone. He wanted to have a normal friend, Aragorn was supportive to his sorrows, but this had been painful to him. Now he will give Aragorn his wish. It will be undone, by death. Only this could help himself cope. He thought of slitting his wrists. Nay, too obvious to do now and too long. His eyes strayed to a bottle of poison to kill rats and other pests. Yes, this will do. He walked to the bottle and downed the rest of it in one gulp.

Aragorn's heart stung when he saw his best friends wrists scared by the cuts inflicted by himself. But his own greif and horror was overdrawn by the look Legolas had whith our reaction. What worried him most is that he hadn't seen Legolas anywhere. Gimli had told him how he tried to forgive him, but the Elf wouldn't open the door. I know he likes his privacy, but this was too much! He decided he would check on the Elf on his own. Legolas couldn't keep him at the door for long, he cared to much and besides, he was his best friend! Why wouldn't Legolas let himself get comforted by a best friend? He arrived at the door and knocked. "Legolas? It's Aragorn **_mellon-nin_**, can I talk to you for awhile?"

No answer.

"Legolas, please let me in, I'm sorry I hurt you. Answer me, please!"

Still no answer. "Oh **_Eru_**, please don't be cutting yourself!" He jiggled the doorknob and it opened. Unlocked? Legolas never leaves his door unlocked! He opened the door to find the Mirkwood Prince laying on the floor, close to death, tears in his eyes. Aragorn cried out. "Oh Legolas! Why do you mock our friendship like this!"

Legolas looked up at Aragorn. "I-I-I'm doing you a favor" the Elf spoke weakly. "What favor is this, **_mellon-nin_**? The only favor you're doing is for that mocking side of the voices!" Aragorn broke into tears. "Legolas, you are not like any friend I have! You are better than this! Hold on..." His voice failed him and he whispered, "For me." It was then that Legolas Greenleaf shead his last tear before falling into unconciousness.

Legolas woke with a start. He looked down at his arms. The vanbraces were gone. "What mockery is this?" He turned to find his friend holding up his vanbraces, smiling at his angered face. "Looking for these Legolas?" Legolas furrowed his brows. "Aragorn, no one knows yet, only you and Gimli! Please, I don't want to hurt anyone else." It was Aragorn's turn to furrow his brow. "Legolas, **_mellon-nin_**, all of the _fellowship_ knows now. Killing yourself doesn't help keeping a secret hidden." At this, the Mirwood Elf bowed his head. "Forgive me, I was wrong to despair." Aragorn chuckled. "You mean, like a maiden who lost her love, despair?"

Legolas growled and lunged for his vanbraces. "Give them back!" He chortled. Aragorn dodged his friends arms from grabbing his prize. "Nay! I got these fair and square!"

"Why are you two fighting like a couple of imps? You're adults!" Legolas turned to find all the fellowship standing infront of his bedboard. Both the Elf's and Man's cheeks flushed in embarassment.Gimli smirked. "I see that you are alive and well Elf, suppose next time, you think before you act." Legolas remembered where his vanbraces were and hid his arms under the covers. Gandalf chuckled grimly. "We know what's there already, there's no need to hide them."

Legolas lifted his arms over the covers and watched as the Hobbits stared at his scars. They hadn't seen the scars yet. "I'm sorry friends, I made a foolish mistake. I promise I won't do this again." Legolas looked over at Aragorn. Legolas was startled when his friend was shaking his head. "**_Mellon-nin_**, you are _so_ stupid!" Aragorn jumped up and hugged his friend. They both laughed as the fellowship smiled at eachother. They knew Aragoprn and Legolas would be best friends as long as they lived.


End file.
